A Druid in Queen Regina's Court
by Wings Of Sanguine
Summary: After mysteriously finding a new chapter in Henry's storybook, Emma meets a mysterious old man who isn't what he seems. Once figuring out who put the new chapter in the book, Emma and the visitor must put an end to the chaos as the witch plans to overthrow Regina, all the while helping him find someone named Arthur. (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OUAT OR MERLIN OR ANY CHARACTERS)
1. Chapter 1

The wind nipped at his skin as he ambled through the street, long white beard tangled up with leaves. It had been years since he had died- Arthur, that is. Now he was stuck searching for a king who may or may not rise again. The old man sighed. He had no idea where he was, so searching for Arthur wouldn't be the best idea right now.

He made his way down the block, his blue eyes darting around. Children ran around on a playground across the street. Cars whizzed by carelessly. In front of a gray stone building, a couple ran to one another, the man sweeping up the woman in his arms, planting a passionate kiss on her lips. Merlin grinned. Young love, these days, seemed to be everywhere. He pulled the blue hood tighter around himself as a second gust of wind blew through, chilling him to the bone. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the young couple holding hands, the woman breaking into a light jog, pulling the man along behind her.

As he neared them, he was able to make out their features. The woman had a round face, with her black hair cut short around it. Her eyes seemed to laugh along with her mouth, and Merlin was suddenly filled with longing, a slight burning sensation in his chest. Whether it was heartburn, due to the age of his body, or sadness the wizard couldn't tell.

"Excuse me, are you okay?"

Merlin looked up to find the young woman staring at him, her brown eyes filled with concern. The young man hovered by her side, the wind playing with his short golden-brown hair. Glancing back down, he unclenched his fingers from his coat, his knuckles turning white from his grip. He didn't realize he had been holding on so tightly.

"Y-yes, thank you…" he said with a wheezing cough, his breath a thick white cloud as he exhaled. The two people exchanged glances.

"Maybe you should warm up?" the woman suggested, turning to her partner, "he can stay with us, can't he?" The man gave her a confused look.

"Mary, I don't know," he said, "I mean, he probably has a home to get to himself-"

"Oh, don't be so rude," Mary cut him off, then to Merlin, "if you need someplace to rest, you're welcome to stay with us. Is that okay with you?" Merlin opened his mouth, faltering as he shut it again. To be offered with a place to stay right as he walked into town was better than expected. _Besides_, he thought, _I may never get another offer again_. He nodded, picking a stray leaf out of his beard.

"Thank you, Miss," he said, "but are you sure it wouldn't be too much trouble?" Mary shook her head, pushing her black hair out of her face.

"No, it's fine!" she said, pulling her lips into a smile. Merlin looked to the man with her. He looked reluctant, but soon agreed with Mary.

"Of course," he said, "If Mary Margaret says it's okay, then it's fine by me." He held out a hand, "I'm David, by the way." Merlin took his hand, wincing at the strong grip of his fingers. It felt like lightning had cracked through his body, his knees buckling with weak joints. Before he knew it, he had fallen to the ground, panting heavily as the fire in his chest blossomed into an inferno. He felt David pull him to his feet, slipping an old arm over his shoulder.

"Oh, shit!" he heard Mary Margaret cry out and he chuckled- up until this point, she looked extremely delicate, incapable of uttering a single swear. David pressed his fingers to his neck, checking for a pulse.

"Call Emma!" David instructed her, "he's burning up!" He watched with bleary eyes as she pulled out a black box, flipping it open and pressing a bunch of things- whatever it was, he hoped it was helpful, because the inferno was spreading, licking his veins like molten lava, slow and steady as it burned brighter and brighter.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret sounded ready to cry, "Emma, please come quick-"

Looking around, Merlin noticed a crowd starting to form, and he smiled. It reminded him of when he had challenged Arthur to a duel, when he had first arrived in Camelot…. David's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Help is coming, sir," he said, falling to his knees, careful to to injure the old man, "it's going to be okay…." Blackness shrouded his vision, creating a thin tunnel in his line of sight.

A second later everything was black.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma Swan was just getting to the station when her phone rang, a loud bleating noise breaking through the calm silence that afternoon. Grumbling, she pulled her yellow car into the parking lot, the key cold against her skin as she switched off the engine. She rummaged through her pocket, taking out her red cell phone. The caller ID said "Mary Margaret Blanchard."

"Hello?" Emma flipped the phone open.

"Emma!" came Mary Margaret's frantic cry, "Emma, please come quick-"

"Whoa, whoa!" Emma said into the receiver, "calm down, okay? What's going on?" There was heavy breathing on the other side of the line, Mary Margaret's voice coming in staticky. Emma unbuckled as Mary Margaret began talking, slamming the door behind dyer as she got out. A brisk wind rustled the trees as she approached the station, stopping just short of the front door.

"What did you say happened?" she asked, furrowing her brow as she looked around. A playground down the block was full of screaming children. Across the street from the playground she noticed a small crowd beginning to form, screams of worry amidst cries of pain.

"Are you across the street from the playground on the main road?" Emma asked quickly, ignoring the door to the station completely. A sign hung in the window announcing the place was closed. Emma was supposed to flip it, but by the sound of Mary Margaret she had more urgent business to attend to.

"Yeah, why?" Mary Margaret said. Emma squinted at the crowd- she was already halfway down the block, closer to the group with each footstep. By now the children playing were extremely loud, Emma having made it to the pushed through, shutting her phone and slipping it back into her pocket, "Mary Margaret!"

Mary Margaret nearly yanked her arm out of her socket as she pulled Emma down to a crouch. David was carefully holding an old man, leaves twisted in the long white beard. The blue hooded sweatshirt he wore billowed around his thin frame. There were wrinkles around his eyes, the blue irises fleeting as his lashes fluttered shut.

"What's gong on?" Emma asked, carefully taking the old man from David. He felt like a porcelain doll as he rested in her arms, ready to shatter at any moment. She felt heat come off his skin in waves through the heavy sweatshirt.

"We offered him a place to stay for a bit," David explained, "then he started coughing and just collapsed!" Biting her lip, Emma nodded. The man didn't look like anyone she knew, so he had to be from out of town. She check chis pulse. It was slow, but still there.

"He need to go to a doctor," she announced, and suddenly there were a dozen phones out, everyone rushing to call the paramedics before the other in hopes of being the next big hero in town, saving the life of an old man who had mysteriously wandered down the road. Most of the crowd, however, had gotten bored of watching and went back to their daily lives, and soon it was just the there of hem leering over the stranger.

"Did he say he was from anywhere?" Emma asked, snapping her head up as she heard the distant wail of a siren. Mary Margaret shook her head.

"He didn't even give us a name," she said. That wouldn't be of any help, Emma realized. Then again, Storybrooke often had strangers just waltz in whenever they felt like it, so this man was most likely no different. After what Henry had told her, there was no reason to question things anymore unless she thought it necessary.

And boy, was this necessary.

The ambulance had pulled up alongside them, the paramedics already wheeling out a gurney. Carefully, they loaded the old man on the table, wheeling him into the ambulance.

"I'm going to come later to check on him," Emma told one of the doctors, and they nodded, the siren flashing red as they rode away to the hospital.

"Can we come with you?" Mary Margaret asked, placing a hand on Emma's arm as they got up. Emma nodded, pushing her blond hair out of her face. Mary Margaret was the kind of person to try and take care of everyone, so Emma knew this old man would be no exception to the rule.

"Okay, well, I need to go back to the statin now," Emma said, "I'll see you both later?"

"Of course!" David said, his eyes focused on the ambulance as it turned the corner.

"Alright, well, see you guys later then," Emma waved goodbye, running back up the road to the station. As she ran, she couldn't help but get a nagging feeling that the old man may have had something to with what Henry had told her, but she'd have to get a look at his book before she could be certain.


	3. Chapter 3

When Merlin awoke, it was midday, light streaming in from the window of the hospital room. He was still wearing the same blue sweatshirt, but the leaves had been picked out of his beard. He grinned, running his fingers through the freshly combed strands, each hair feeling like silk against his skin.

"He's in here, Miss Swan," he heard a nurse say, her voice muffled through the door. A second later a young woman entered, making Merlin jump.

"Miss Mary Margaret?" he asked hesitantly, narrowing his blue eyes at her. The woman shook her head. His brain told him he was wrong- this one had long blond hair, her eyes the brightest blue he had ever seen. Then again, they could have been brown. It was too difficult to tell.

"I'm Emma Swan, sir, not Mary Margaret," the woman introduced herself, tugging at the sleeves of her red leather jacket. Merlin nodded.

"I apologize," he said, inclining his head. The nurse had left the room, shutting the door with a click behind her. Merlin placed a hand to his chest- this form was not going to last him long, he knew. He could feel the bones breaking already.

_But I don't want to change back…._

"Excuse me?" Emma Swan asked, cocking her head. Merlin lifted his eyes- he must have said it aloud and not realized it.

"I'm sorry," he said, "in, uh, my old age, I tend to say things…" Emma nodded, and he could see from the look in her eye that she was suspicious. Of what, he was scared. He had no idea where he was, and the littles thing could possibly get him killed. But that was back in Camelot. Here, it was completely different.

"It's perfectly fine, sir," Emma said, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay is all." Merlin nodded- everyone here was so nice it was slightly alarming. Back home, people were just pushy, caring only for themselves. When things had changed, he wondered; nevertheless, he liked it.

"Well, I'm fine now, Miss Swan, thank you," he answered, "is there anything else you need?" She looked as if she were about to shake her head, but instead she approached the bed, pulling gip one of the uncomfortable looking blue chairs sitting by the window, taking a seat next to him.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions," she said, adding quickly, "I'm the sheriff here, but don't worry, you aren't in trouble or anything-"

"What do you want to know?" he asked, cringing at the tone of his voice. It definitely came out harsher than he intended, judging by the look on Emma's face. Back in Camelot, he had been trained to be nothing but defensive- especially when it came to magic. It was an old habit, and there was no magic in Storybrooke, as far as he could tell.

"How did you get her, for starters," Emma prompted, the leather of her jacket squeaking as she crossed her arms. Merlin grinned. It was a plausible question, for her being the sheriff. But it was one he could not answer. He poked at her, meeting bright, expectant eyes.

"I don't know," he said with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

"How do you not know?" Emma asked. Merlin shrugged once more, laughing lightly.

"I don't know," he repeated, his blue eye twinkling. Emma nodes.

"Alright then," she said, licking her lips, "can I at least get a name?" Merlin froze. This was what he was afraid of. There was no way he could say his real name. They would think he was insane! But he was unable to wrack his brain for anything else. Merlin sighed.

"I can't say, I'm afraid," he answered softly, a look of concern flashing through Emma's eyes.

"Do you not remember?" she asked gently. Merlin sent her a sorrowful smile. He wanted to tell her, he really did. But he couldn't. He shook his head.

"Not at the moment," he said.

"Okay well, when you're out of this joint, feel free to come by the station, okay?" Emma suggested as she push herself up, the chair creaking under her as she leaned on it. Merlin nodded, his fingers absentmindedly drawn to his beard, stroking it like a cat.

"Of course, Miss Swan," he agreed, watching as she exited the room, closing the door softly behind her. As soon as he was sure she left, Merlin sighed, growing the covers off him, slipping his thin legs over the side of the bed. The black pants he wore tucked into a pair of brown boots were limp, billowing with extra fabric. Closing his eyes, he chanted a quick spell, and when he opened them they were not the bright blue naturally. They had become gold, twin sapphires in a coveted treasure chest. Merlin shivered as he felt a chill run through his bones- the magic was taking effect, quenching the thirst of the burning fires that had held him over moments before.

The gold had faded, returning to their blue hue. Looking around, Merlin eyed the door, lifting his chin.

"Excuse me?" came a voice, "sir, are you alright?" Merlin snapped his head in its direction to find the nurse hovering by the door, "because if you a re, then certainly you may go, we just need to sign some papers-"

"I don't think that;s necessary," Merlin sighed, hopping lightly to the ground, swaying slightly before regaining his balance. The nurse left the door ajar as she helped him walk out, the hallway temperature making him eel light-headed,

"Nevertheless, we need someone to sign you out-"

"I'll sign him out," said a woman from behind. They turned to find Miss Emma Swan, who had been questioning him only moments before. Nodding, the nurse let go of Merlin.

"Alright then, I guess I'll get the papers….." she said, shoes clicking on the linoleum floor as she lead the two to the front desk.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they had left, Emma had brought Merlin straight to the diner- more specifically the one where Ruby worked. The food was always warm and the staff even warmer, so Emma couldn't help but laugh as the old man smiled, the smell of fresh bacon wafting through the air as it sizzled far off in the kitchen. She watched as the old man took in the sights, cupping his ears to better hear the clinks and clanks of dinner plates and utensils.

"You act as if you have never been in a diner before," emma grinned. Merlin placed his hands on the table- what could he say?

"Because I haven't," he answered, his blue eyes wide and child-like to the sheriff. Every little thing suggested something new, but with the way he looked, Emma felt he was older than he let on.

As if he was hiding something. But what could it be?

"Hey, Emma!" Ruby greeted cheerfully, surprising her by shoving a menu in her face, "what can I getcha?" Emma took it, flipping it open to scan the items, momentarily peering over the top of the plastic pages at Merlin. He was staring at ruby with wonder, eyeing the white roller-skates on her feet. Ruby smiled at him, flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder. A red bandana was tied around her forehead, pushing her hair out of her face. Ruby sent a grin his way.

"And whose the grandpa over here?" she asked. Emma coughed.

"A visitor from out of town," she said, then to Merlin, "where did you say you were from?" Merlin looked between the two women, unsure of what to do. _Should I answer truthfully?_ he thought, stuttering as he opened his mouth. After a moment's pause, he cleared his throat with a wet cough.

"I'm from England," he answered, "came for a vacation…."

Judging from the looks Ruby and Emma exchanged, that might have been the wrong answer.

"Okay, well, I hope you enjoy your stay," Ruby said, "and is there anything you would like? Coffee or pancakes?" Merlin shrugged, ignoring the menu completely.

"What's that I'm smelling?" he asked, "I don't think I've ever smelled anything like it before." Ruby giggled, a high pitched chime.

"What, the bacon?" she said, and Merlin nodded. Scribbling on a notepad, Ruby rolled away, slipping through the silver double doors in the back. Emma stared at Merlin incredulously. There was no way anyone had never heard or smelled bacon before. It was impossible. Bacon, Emma felt, was a universal food, no matter how it was made.

"Have you seriously never had bacon before, sir?" she asked. Merlin shook his head, grinning at her look of surprise.

"Can't say I have, Miss Swan," he answered.

"Wow- hey, where in England are you from, exactly?" she changed the subject abruptly, "I can't quite place your accent." Merlin shuddered, although it was obviously not from the cold. It was hot as hell outside, and Emma herself looked like she was sweating a bit under all the layers she and decided to wear. Letting his eyes dart around, he leaned across the table, shoulders hunched over.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you," he whispered.

"I've been hearing that a lot from my friends, sir, so feel free to try me," Emma challenged, although Merlin could tell it was something not to be taken lightly.

"Are you sure?" he said, "I don't feel comfortable talking about it in such a public area." His thoughts nagged at his brain, telling him he really shouldn't tell her anything at all, but he pushed them away. He may be old, but there was no need to hide it, was there? Emma pursed her lips, pondering his statement.

"Alright, well, would you like to talk about it at the station?" she suggested, "it's private, since no one ever really has an emergency to report, so no one would interrupt anything." Merlin racked his brain- was the station the gray building across the street from the playground he saw when walking earlier? He shrugged- he would figure it all out in due time, he was sure.

"Alright," he agreed, "I'll tell you at the station." His sentence was clipped, Ruby having rolled up to their table with two plates of bacon. The food was still sizzling as she plead it in front of them. Merlin couldn't help notice her uniform- a white buttoned shirt under a white apron and red shorts. Red piping was on the edges, matching the red laces of her skates. Ruby noticed him looking, playfully striking a pose.

"My friends all call me Red," she said, "so feel free to do so as well!" He thanked her for the food, surprising Emma at how fast he ate it a few seconds later.


	5. Chapter 5

It was silent as the two entered the station, Merlin's thoughts still focused on the bacon- and Ruby, for that matter. She was so cheery, it was hard to think anything was weird with her, as Emma had hinted at while they ate. "Everyone here has some weird stuff going on," was what she had said, "trust me, I'm still getting used to it."

Emma lead him to a couch in the parlor of the station, she herself taking a seat behind the front desk. Merlin took a seat, the leather of the chair squeaking under his weight.

"So," she said finally after a few minutes, "what's up with you?" she asked. Merlin shrugged, clasping his hands in front of him. He sent her a sly grin, playing with the frayed edges of his sleeve. Now that he was actually gong to tell her, he felt a bit uncomfortable. Emma sighed, leaning forward on the desk.

"Okay then," she said awkwardly, "how about we start with what we know? You said you came here from England. Where in England?"

Merlin was curt in his answer, his blue eye turning cold, defensive as he said a single word:

"Camelot."

Emma shook her head. Camelot no longer existed in England. Unless this old man sitting in front of her was mentally unstable. _It is a possibility,_ she thought as she said, "Camelot hasn't existed in England for years. Even now its still considered a story-"

"I am from Camelot, Miss Swan," he said insistently.

"Okay, okay," she raised her hands in defense, "you're from Camelot or whatever, fine. Did you come with anyone?" Merlin shook his head, much to Emma's relief. This meant she only had one possible loony on her hands.

"I came here looking for Arthur," he said.

"As in King Arthur?" Emma tried, and Merlin nodded. The sheriff sighed, pushing her hair back from her face. It wasn't the first time she had heard that- or at least something that crazy, that was for sure.

"Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to be here," Merlin said, "seeing as no one here resembles him physically."

"And what's he look like?" Emma asked, cocking her head slightly, The clock on the wall ticked slowly, the minutes and seconds wasting away as they sat there with idle chit-chat. Merlin licked his lips before answering. They were cracked and dry, throat equally as parched. He somewhat regretted eating all that bacon without having something to wash it down with.

"He's tall, blond, with brown eyes and a muscular physique," he gave her a brief description, watching as she pulled out a notepad and began writing it down. There was a creak as he heard the front door being swung open, light pooling in from outside.

"I thought you said we weren't to be interrupted?" Merlin reminded Emma, who lifted her head from her notes.

"We aren't," she assured him, adding under her breath, "oh…."

A young boy had walked in, caring a green backpack on his back. Excitedly, he ran up to the desk where Emma sat, zipping it open. Pencils and papers spilled out, a black marbled notebook falling to the floor with a loud thud. Emma pick fit up, placing it on the desk for the boy.

"Henry, I thought you were at school?" Emma asked, sending an apologetic look to Merlin. Henry shrugged.

"Yeah, but I thought I'd show you something," he said in a rush, his words blurring together, "and it's really important-"

"I'm talking with someone right now though," Emma pointed Merlin out to Henry, who smiled sheepishly, his hands thrust into his backpack. Merlin watched as Emma gave him a pointed look, "Can it wait until we're done?"

"Whoa…" was all Henry could say, his eyes widening the longer he stared at Merlin. His joints creaked as he rubbed his wrists- he really needed to revert back to his original body before this one gave way.

"Henry, it isn't polite to stare," Emma corrected him, "okay?" Henry finally pulled his hands out of his backpack, clutching a large brown leather-bound book. A gold ribbon was tucked between the pages, the word "Story Book" written on the cover with gold stitching.

"That's a nice book, Henry," Merlin complimented, giving him a warm smile. The only book he had ever gotten was the spell book Gaius had given him, but he had left it behind when he had left, memorizing every spell and potion that was in it, just to be safe.

"Thanks," Henry said, then to Emma, "you have to look in it- I think some pages were added-" Emma's face froze for a split second, Merlin meeting eyed with her.

"To which story?" she asked reluctantly, unsure if they should have been talking about it in front of Merlin, a complete stranger who had walked into town that morning. No one outside of Storybrooke knew of the curse….

"None," Henry said, flipping through large pages, "I think it's new- when I looked at it I didn't recognize any of the characters-" Merlin raised an eyebrow, holding out an old hand. His weathered skin had brown liver spots decorated his fingers, a slight tremor throughout his bones.

"Would you mind if I took a look?" he asked. Henry glanced at Emma before handing the book over. The paper was thin between his fingers, the corners of each page slightly yellowed from age.

"I highly doubt he wants to be reading fairy tales, Henry," Emma laughed nervously, "now apologize and go home, okay? Regina probably has dinner waiting for you-" Merlin heard Henry groan, complaining about how he didn't like this Regina woman, but he blocked it out, instead focused on the stories the held in his hands. All of them were of princesses who had been wronged, thieving dwarves and evil queens. All of them ended with a happy ending involving true love or saving the day in one way or another.

It wasn't anything he hadn't heard before.

Until he flipped to the last chapter of the book, his heart nearly stopping in his chest. Emma gave him a cautious look, Henry biting his lip.

"Are you alright, sir?" the sheriff asked. Merlin nodded his head.

"I'm just wondering, Henry," he said, pointing the the title page of the chapter, "why I am in your book?"


	6. Chapter 6

Emma wasn't sure she heard him correctly.

"Excuse me?" she asked, "you're in the book….?" Henry grinned, joining Merlin on the couch to read the pages. The old man flipped through delicately, his stubby fingers delicately tracing over the intricate pictures scattered throughout. He pointed to a picture of a young boy walking down a dirt and grass road, tapping the boy with his nail.

"That's me," he told Henry, "when i first came to Camelot. Of course, I didn't know-"

"Didn't know what?" Henry quipped, looking up at Merlin with awe. Merlin smiled at him, shrugging.

"You'll have to read the rest of the story, Henry," Merlin hinted, then turning to Emma, "what else is there you need to know, Sheriff Swan?" Emma stuttered, eyes darting from the book to the old man sitting in front of her. There was no way a new story could have been added. The book, Mary Margaret had said, was very old when she had given it to Henry.

"You're…. in his book….?" she asked breathlessly, wiggling hr fingers, "can I…. can I see that for a minute, Henry?" Henry shrugged, taking it gently from Merlin's fingers, opening to the first part of the chapter. Emma scanned the page, glancing up at Merlin from time to time. She traced the intricate writing of the title.

"Merlin," she read aloud, furrowing her brow. The old man nodded.

"Like, The Sword In The Stone Merlin?" Henry asked. Merlin shook his head.

"That's the Disney movie, Henry," Emma corrected him, "I don't think-"

"I've never heard of such a thing, Henry," Merlin shook his head. Indeed, he had a lot to catch up on. Merlin crossed his arms, joints creaking in pain. This form was getting old. Henry's face fell. Nodding, Emma gave Henry a quick hug, a peck of a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay, well, how about you go get your dinner, okay?" she suggested. Henry nodded, clutching the book tightly to his chest. He was about to go to the door when he turned to Emma and said, "I just want you to know that even though Regina is my mother by law, you're still my real mother." Emma smiled uncomfortably, lips tight and thin as she forced a smile.

"Well, I bet your mother by law is going to be upset if you aren't home," Emma said. With one last glance at Merlin, henry went to exit the building, abruptly turning around. He thrust the book at Merlin, taking his hands and closing his fingers around the edges.

"You can borrow it," Henry said with a smile, "Merlin." Merlin winked at the boy before he turned around and raced out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Why did he just call you that?" Emma asked. Merlin was busy looking at the book, his smile growing wider as he stared at each picture. There was one of Gwen helping the Lady Morgana fix her jewelry. The next one depicted the day he had challenged Arthur to a duel in the town- boy, had that been fun! Merlin sighed, handing the book to Emma.

"This book seems to know everything about my life, Miss Swan," Merlin said, "why is that?" Emma stole a glance at him, tentatively flipping through the pages, the pictures brightly colored. All of them depicted a young boy, looking no less than sixteen or seventeen years old. There were sword fights and princesses, poisoned chalices and even a dragon! Emma shuddered, her mind going back to when she had battled Maleficent. Let's just say she hadn't been the friendliest person on the planet.

"All the pictures are of a younger person," Emma pointed out. Merlin nodded. She shook her head, "but that can't be…. Merlin," she gulped down the name. Merlin raised a hand, wagging a finger.

"Anything is possible if you believe," Merlin hinted, Emma feeling herself filling up with a sense of dread.

"I've heard that plenty of times," she muttered.

Merlin groaned, "You sound just like Uther, Miss Swan-"

"He was a tyrant!" Emma cried in protest.

"I know," Merlin said, "I lived under his rule. His father and other had been killed by a dragon and magic, so he banned magic from the kingdom, killing all the dragons except one." Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

"All but one? Why?" she asked.

"It was to be made an example of," Merlin said, jutting his chin at the book, "why don't you look in that book of Henry's?" Emma smiled, placing the book gently on the desk, running her fingers along the spine gently. The leather was soft against her skin, old and worn with age.

"I've read this book plenty of times," she said, "I know what happens in all the stories-"

"But not in mine," he said, "now, I don't know how I was added- last I checked, I was not a fairy tale…." A look of worry etched itself into his old features, his hands shaking. His knees clacked against one another as he shook his legs. In truth, Merlin was frightened. There was no way of knowing how he had gotten into that book unless it was….

"Magic," Emma said aloud, finishing his thoughts. Merlin nodded as Emma continued, "but they learn about King Arthur in History class at school. You aren't a fairy tale."

"According to this, I am," Merlin pointed to the book. Emma nodded- it would seem so. But none of the pictures depicted an old man in a ratty blue hoodie. Only a young boy with a mop of black hair, wearing a red neckerchief around his throat. Emma stole a glance- no red neckerchief in sight. Merlin cocked his head at her, "Is something wrong?"

"This isn't your real form, is it?" Emma hinted. Merlin cracked a grin for what seemed like the fourth time in the few minutes they were there.

"You catch on fast," he confirmed, "unfortunately, I think I'll have to return to my original form soon- this one aches and creaks everywhere."

"That's what happens in old age," Emma sighed.

"Yes, but I can't," he said, catching Emma's attention.

"What do you mean? According to this, you're the most powerful wizard in the world!" Emma exclaimed. Merlin nodded.

"Yes, but I don't want to get caught- back in Camelot any use of magic would result in execution," Merlin explained, a sadness filling his eyes, "and I almost had my friend burned at the stake for what I had done." Emma scratched her head- she didn't remember reading anything about someone getting burned at the stake. _I'll have to reread it later_, she thought. Emma whipped her head around to look at the door. It was shut, and from war she could see, no one was coming in.

"You can change now if you want," Emma suggested. Merlin was taken aback.

"Miss Swan-"

"Listen," she said bluntly, "I'm still learning about this whole believing thing. Normally I brush it off, but at this point in my life, I need to see it. So you can change now or I'll just put you on a boat and send you on your merry way back to England. Okay?" Merlin opened his mouth, closing it, as he had nothing to say.

"Alright," he sighed reluctantly, "but I'm sort if it doesn't end up being what you expected." Emma shrugged, her eyes narrowed as she leans back in her chair, crossing her arms lightly. Merlin was thankful that the lights in the station were dim, now that he thought about it. Less of a chance of her getting everything ingrained in her mind.

"Emma!"

Both Emma and Merlin jumped, turning to fine Mary Margaret striding through the door. The look of worry on her face melted when she saw Merlin.

"Oh, he's okay!" she cried happily, wrapping ghee arms around Emma in a tight hug, "it would be terrible if something were to happen!" Merlin nodded at her, sitting back down on the couch.

"Well, thank you for your concern, Miss Mary Margaret," Merlin inclined his head towards her.

"Emma, David and I were wondering if you would like to come for dinner?" the look on her face was expectant. Emma looked from Mary Margaret to Merlin, "Is it alright if he comes along as well?"

"Of course!" she said, beckoning Merlin over, "well, we should probably go now- I left David with the cooking and God knows what will happen while I'm out!" Emma laughed along with her, Merlin catching her eye. He looked slightly uncomfortable, each movement he made jerky and rough.

The magical transformation she asked him to do would have to wait for later. Unless, of course, Merlin's body didn't give up beforehand.


	7. Chapter 7

At Mary Margaret's house, neither David nor Mary Margaret could help notice Merlin fidgeting throughout dinner, carefully using each utensil, holding the cup gingerly between his fingers. He acted as if the chair he sat on was fire, burning his skin through his clothes.

"Sorry," he coughed an apology, "I, uh, I'm not really used to such luxuries…" Mary Margaret and David exchanged glances.

"Really?" Emma asked, "what was it like in Camelot?"

"Camelot?" Mary Margaret asked, "as in King Arthur's Camelot?" Merlin's eyes lit up once the words escaped her lips- if they knew of King Arthur, then surely they knew where he was! Emma still had the book, he remembered. Maybe if he got another look at it….

"Yeah, that's where he's from," Emma said, shoving a forkful of salad in her mouth. Dressing dribbled onto her chin, and she wiped it away with her finger. Merlin nodded.

"I didn't introduce myself earlier," Merlin said, holding a hand out to David. The skin on his hand was more mottled than before, riddled with liver spots that went down to his wrist. Emma grimaced, watching as David took his hand gently, hoping he didn't break the poor man's hand. David was known to have a strong grip.

"Uh, Mary Margaret!" Emma said suddenly, catching the woman's attention. She looked up from her plate, dabbing at the corner of her mouth daintily with a loth napkin.

"Yeah?" she asked. Emma motioned to the living room, which was adjacent to the kitchen and dining area in the house.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" she asked, "in private?" Mary Margaret looked at David, who had let go of Merlin's hand. It didn't feel right to just get up, especially with a guest. She sighed, eyeing the look on Emma's face.

Something was up.

"Sure," she said finally, "and David, if he needs anything-" she gestured to Merlin, "- help him with it? I don't want him getting hurt." The two women then disappeared into the other room, Emma sneaking Henry's storybook under her arm. Pulling it out, she flipped vigorously through the pages, past the princesses and fairies, winding through dragons and dwarves until she found it.

"This is Henry's book," Mary Margaret said. Emma nodded, tracing the page with her finger.

"I know," she said.

"Why do you have it then?" Mary Margaret asked, more polite curiosity than vicious accusation. Emma bit her lip, finally finding the beginning of the chapter, pounding the title with her knuckle.

"He said a chapter was added," she said. Mary Margaret shook her head.

"To whose story?" she said, lowering her voice. Emma knew what it was- she didn't want there to be another issue in her life. She didn't want to have to go through magic potions and fairy spells again.

The story of Snow White was sitting right in front of her, Prince Charming having dinner with a mysterious guest. Emma shook her head, flipping the book over to show her the page, the elaborate golden writing and meticulously drawn pictures.

"A new story," Emma said, "no one has had chapters added. Not Red Riding Hood, not Sleeping Beauty. There's nothing else in Rumplestiltskin's or Mulan's." Of course, Mary Margaret knew all these people- all of hem were in StoryBrooke, living under different names while trying to figure out how to get back to their own realms. Soon Emma had listed off every single fairy tale- everything from Peter Pan to Pinnochio, Cinderella to Alice In Wonderland.

"What about mine?" she gulped.

"Nothing else besides a happy ending, Snow," Emma sent her a reassuring smile, then flipping back to the newest chapter. She watched Mary Margaret widen her eyes, scanning the pages, taking in every little detail of he newest story.

"Merlin," she read softly, picking her head up, "but that isn't a fairy tale, Emma." Emma nodded in agreement.

"I know it isn't- Henry was telling me about how you guys covered King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table last week in class," Emma explained.

"Then why is this here?" Mary Margaret said, "besides- the curse was broken, Regina lifted it!"

"I know she did," Emma said, "and I feel like this was not her magic." Mary Margaret gasped, trying to sputter out a coherent sentence.

"Who said anything about magic?!" she hissed, her eyes moving to look in the kitchen- David (otherwise known as Prince Charming) was having an idle conversation with the old man, who was stirring in his seat.

"It had to be magic," Emma prompted, "how else would a completely new chapter have just manifested itself in this book?!" Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes at the golden writing, moving on to the picture that was next to it. It depicted a young boy with black hair and a red neckerchief. She pointed to Merlin in the kitchen.

"You think that he's….?" she trailed off.

"He told me he was," Emma finished for her, "and Henry too." Mary Margaret gestured to the picture, eyes wide with disbelief. There was no way the old man sitting in her kitchen was the one on the textbooks at school! Sighing, Mary Margaret took the book from Emma, skimming through the rest of the story.

A kingdom that was once powerful with magic, casting away wizards and witches.

A tyrannical king, chaining a dragon under the castle.

A young wizard becoming a manservant for Prince Arthur, having to hide that he has magic.

The king's ward discovering her own magical abilities.

She shut it, rubbing her thumb along the spine. Despite the fact that this story was in textbooks, it undoubtedly had a fairy tale side to it. Handing it back to Emma, Mary Margaret lead her back into the kitchen, Emma quick to hide the book under her legs as she took a seat in her chair. David caught the action, saying, "Isn't that Henry's book?"

Swallowing, Emma nodded, drawing the book out from under her legs. She slid it across the table.

"We're in it, remember, Mary Margaret?" David sent her a warm smile, which she returned, saying, "Yep- nothing but happy endings for us!" David nodded, leaving the book open to the story of Snow White. Merlin eyed it- they were in it as well?

"So you two are Snow White and Prince Charming?" Merlin guessed.

"Well, that's extremely straightforward, but yes," Mary Margaret confirmed, "we are, in reality, Snow White and Prince Charming." Merlin nodded. Just the way the woman had acted earlier sort of felt odd, as if she belonged in another time, another place.

"What are you guys doing with this?" David asked. Mary Margaret nodded at Emma, who reached over and flipped to the latex addition. Merlin winking at her as she turned the pages.

"What is this?" he asked, "Merlin…. is that a new one? I've never heard it before….." Emma nodded her head in Merlin's direction, David shifting in his seat to get a good look at the old man sitting next to him.

"Oh, shit…." was all David could say, turning through the pages, then looking back to Merlin only to flip through the pages again. Merlin nodded, stroking his long white beard. He one she would have to get rid of it soon.

"I'm still unsure of how I managed to make it in your book," Merlin explained, watching as David's eyes became saucers.

"It isn't Regina's magic, though," Emma said as David opened his mouth, "the curse was lifted, so we think she has nothing to do with this." David nodded, rubbing his chin, stealing a sideways glance at Merlin. Emma cleared her throat, Merlin picking his head up, "I remember you said you'd change back, Merlin." It took a moment to register, but Merlin nodded. The chair squeaked as he pushed it back to stand up.

"Of course, Miss Swan," he nodded.

"Change back?" David asked, "you mean that isn't his real form?" Emma nodded, gesturing to Merlin, watching as he stroked his beard one last time. Letting his hand drop limply to his side, he reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a red neckerchief. _So that's where he had it_, Emma thought, watching as Merlin sighed.

A wind picked up, blowing through the open kitchen window. Napkins fell front eh dispenser on the kitchen counter, getting swept up in the gray winds that had began swirling around Merlin's feet, billowing upward. It stopped at his waist, a shimmer flowing down his body. The winds suddenly dispersed, the shimmer disappearing completely.

"Sorry, sorry," Merlin said, feeling heat rise to his cheeks, "I haven't used my magic in a while- wrong spell…." David only stared at him in disbelief, Emma failing to stifle a chuckle as he raised a finger, telling them to wait.

His eyes then changed, a glassy blue to a rich gold. It happened in the blink of an eye. One moment, there was an old man standing in a ratty blue hoodie with black jeans, the next a young boy, no more than sixteen or seventeen years of age.

"His eyes turned gold…." David pointed out with awe. Merlin blinked, and the gold was replaced once more with their natural blue. His black hair was a mop atop his head, the red neckerchief bright against the deep blue of his shirt. Tucked into a pair of brown suede boots were brown leather pants, not too tight, not to loose. Merlin held out his arms to his shocked audience.

"Here you go," he sighed heavily, his hands slapping his thigh as he let his arms fall. Emma pursed her lips. He didn't look half bad for a bean-pole.

"I know I should be used to this by now, but holy crap….." Mary Margaret murmured, running her hands through her short hair. Merlin clasped his hands together, rocking back and forth on his heels. This was a normal reaction- then again, it might not have been, considering he never told anyone except Gaius about his magic. And that was by accident.

"What, so you just change your eye color and you change your appearance?" Emma asked. Merlin shook his head.

"I'm a druid," he said, "it's what you humans call wizards or witches. I can perform any spell at will."

"But do your eyes always turn gold?" Emma pressed, pointing to her own face to demonstrate. Merlin licked his lips, nodding.

"Yes," he said, "other druids have to recite spells. I don't."

"Why not?" she asked, "if you're a wizard, shouldn't all of them be able to change eye color?" Merlin shook his head. This was going to be difficult to explain.

"They had to learn their magic through books and teachers," Merlin explained, "I was born with it." Emma scoffed- people weren't just born with magic. Not even Regina, who practiced it as the Evil Queen back in the Enchanted Forest.

"Does that mean you've met Mr. Gold before then?" Mary Margaret piped up. Merlin cocked his head.

"Who?"

"Mr. Gold? He pretty much owns half the town." At his confused look, she sighed, saying, "He's Rumplestiltiskin." Merlin shook his head- the name was not ringing a bell. Groaning, Emma flipped through the book, turning to the story of Rumplestiltskin. They watched as he scanned the pages, brows knit together in confusion.

"He looks terrible," he commented, "how would such a creature as this know magic?"

"He killed the Dark One, a magician back in the Enchanted Forest," Emma explained, "then he gained his ability to perform magical spells. Of course, he still need to recite it sometimes, but not all the time. His eyes never change though." Merlin nodded- it still wasn't making any sense, but it was better to just go along with it.

"But what did he do with his magic?" Merlin asked, handing the book back to emma.

"He used it to make deals with people who wanted his potions, to get rich, to fall in love- Cinderella used it to become a princess-"

"Was there a price?" Merlin asked.

"There is always a price when making deals with Rumplestiltskin," Emma admonished. Merlin shrugged.

"What was the price for Cinderella?" he asked. The two women exchanged looks before Mary Margaret finally answered, "Her firstborn child. He ended up raising the boy as his own son. No one really knows what happened to him though." Emma closed the book, tucking it under her arm, watching as Merlin contemplated just the kind of person Rumplestiltskin- Mr. Gold, in this case- was.

"What happened to him here?" Merlin asked.

"He's happily married to Belle," Mary Margaret said, adding quickly, "if you like, we can take you to meet them later." Merlin gave her a wary glance.

"They might be able to help with why you suddenly popped up in Henry's book," Emma said , Merlin shoved his hands in the pocket of his brown coat, the blue cuffs of his shirt poking out from underneath.

"Would he help me find Arthur?" Merlin asked as they made their way to the front door. emma shrugged.

"Maybe," she said, "I still have the description you gave me if you think its helpful." Nodding, Merlin grinned, letting Snow White and Prince Charming usher him out of there suburban home.


	8. Chapter 8

The bell above the door to Mr. Gold's pawn shop rang as they walked in, Mary Margaret and David going of to look through the aisle of decorative statues Mr. Gold had for sale. Merlin looked around- the place looked cramp, and a musty smell tickled his nose. It didn't look very impressive.

"Did you not see the sign on the door?!" came a voice, Merlin placing either an Irish or Scottish brogue- it was difficult to tell as he continued yelling, "it specifically says that we are closed for today- Miss Swan!" His nasty demeanor turned to one of kindness as he wrapped the sheriff in a hug.

"Hello, Mr. Gold," Emma replied, pushing herself away. even if he and helped break the curse, she still didn't trust him very much.

"Please, dear, look around!" he said, gesturing the the many aisles of trinkets, "anything interesting?" Emma shook he rheas, shifting from one foot to another.

"Actually, we-" she jabbed her thumb in Mary Margaret and David's direction, "- came for help." Mr. Gold nodded, pressing the pads of his fingers together, forming a triangle with his hands, fingers splayed widely apart. Emma pointed to Merlin, who stood at the counter awkwardly. "You see him?"

"What about him?" Mr. Gold asked with a shrug. Emma pulled out Henry's book once more, flipping to his chapter. Mr. Gold eyed it suspiciously, the gold lettering catching the fluorescent lights. She pointed to the title of the chapter, the boy's name.

"This chapter appeared in the book today," Emma said, showing him the pictures, letting him quickly skim the story, "and-"

"It's about him?" Mr. Gold said. Emma nodded, adding, "Although, when we first found out, he looked like an extremely old man." Mr. Gold nodded, rubbing his chin. If a chapter was added, then magic was definitely at work. Not his own magic of course- possibly Regina's, but he couldn't be too sure.

"Snow and I agree it isn't Regina's magic," Emma said, "I thought it might have been yours, but I wasn't too sure." Rumplestiltskin shook his head. The only kind of magic he used were in potions, sometimes cursed objects if he was in the mood.

"No, dearie, this isn't mine," he said, "I only ever dabble with potions now." Emma nodded, furrowing her brows as she read through the story silently for the third time. Her eyes rested on the picture of two young women- one in an elaborate dress, the other more simple. _Maybe….?_ Emma thought, shown him the picture.

"Who is this?" he asked, eyeing it carefully.

"The caption underneath says her name is Morgana," Emma said.

"Morgana?"

The two looked up to find Merlin by their side, peering at the picture then back at them.

"Yes- you know her?" Mr. Gold asked.

"She tried to kill me on more than one occasion," Merlin said bitterly, the statement like acid on his tongue. Mr. Gold nodded and handed the book back, clasping his hands in front of him. Snow and Charming were still searching through the aisles. Emma opened her mouth to say something when she was cut off by the bang of a door.

"Rumple!" came a woman's cry, "do you know where I put yesterday's shipment?" Nodding at Emma and Merlin, Mr. Gold went behind the counter, clinking and clanking things as he searched.

"Did you leave it in the back, Belle?" he called back, "because it isn't underneath the front desk!" Merlin raised an eyebrow, tapping Emma on the shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You said this Rumplestiltskin was married to this Belle," Merlin said. Emma nodded.

"That's right, why?"

"He just said Belle," Merlin was trying to make light of the situation, "does that mean…." he trailed off, pointing to Mr. Gold, who was pushing his golden brown hair out of his face. Emma peered at Mr. Gold as he fixed the lapels of his deep purple suit, then nodded at Merlin.

"Yeah," she confirmed nonchalantly. Merlin's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets.

"That's Rumplestiltskin?!" he exclaimed, "but in the book he looked so vile!" Emma shrugged.

"Well, looks can be deceiving- you of all people should know that, Mr. My Eyes Change Color!" she sad sarcastically as she bought him up to the front desk, "besides, he isn't like that anymore- his curse was broken."

"I don't think Morgana even put that many curses on Camelot," Merlin sighed, "it seems you people have a thing for curses…." It blew him away- why would anyone put so many curses on just one town alone?! Emma nodded- the kid had a point. Finally the door opened, revealing a young woman with soft brown hair, wearing a yellow sweater over a blue flowered sundress.

"Rumple, it isn't in the back," she said, finally catching Emma's eye, "hello Emma!"

"Hi, Belle," Emma grinned, leaning over the counter to give her a hug. Once they pulled apart, Belle pointed to Merlin.

"Who's this?" she asked, confusion on her face, "Story Brooke never gets visitors."

"This," Emma said, clapping a hand to his shoulder, "is Merlin." Belle smiled, holding out a hand.

"Belle," she said, "pleasure to have you." Merlin nodded, wincing slightly at her unexpectedly strong grip- did everyone go around breaking bones in their spare time or something? Emma flipped open the book, showing Belle the passage.

"Oh, Henry's book!" she cried happily, reveling in the detailing of the drawings, "wait- why do you have it?" Emma gestured to the chapter, "He somehow appeared in the book today." Belle looked at Merlin, then at the pages, then back at Merlin.

"And you think Rumple can help?" Emma nodded.

"It wasn't Regina's magic though," Emma reassured her, "and Mr. Gold just said it wasn't his either."

"Does everyone know how to use magic in this town?" Merlin cut in. The two women ignored him, instead rattling off a list. Merlin heard the names of at least three fairies, some sort of evil queen and a witch- all of whom were supposedly back in a place called the Enchanted Forest if they weren't in Story Brooke.

"If they're all back in the magical realm, then who could it have been?" Belle asked. Emma shrugged.

"I'm not good with magical crap," she said, "that's why I'm asking you!" Merlin peered over Emma's shoulder, quickly looking over whatever page she had stopped at. The page next to it had a drawing of a young woman with black hair on it. She was wearing a black raven feathered dress with venomously dark red beading. Her skin was as white as snow, her eyes a bright piercing green that looked all too familiar.

"Morgana…."

"What was that?" Emma asked, leaning back to get a good look at him, his blue eyes transfixed on the book. Merlin reached over, pointing to the picture. As he pointed to it, he noticed she was standing next to a fountain, a ball of water hovering over it. Inside the ball, pages of a book were drawn, along with pictures of a regal woman. Emma winded her eyes, recognizing the pages- they were from Henry's book, the one they were holding now.

"Morgana," he repeated, his voice low, adding, "she's depicted in this book as having looked at the stories herself." He pointed it out to them.

"Is she a witch?" Belle asked, waving Mr. Gold over.

"Is something wrong, dearie?" he asked, tucking a stray strand of her brown hair behind her ear for her.

"Think about it," Merlin said, "you just listed every single person you knew who could perform magic, and either they aren't evil or they're stuck in your Enchanted Forest!" Mr. Gold peered at the drawing.

"So Morgana is a witch, eh?" he asked. Merlin nodded.

"So you think it was her, that put you in the book?" Emma asked with uncertainty. It made sense, since it showed her looking at it.

"It has to be," he said defiantly.

"How do we even know she's real?" Emma asked. Merlin guffawed, jabbing himself in the chest with his thumb.

"I'm real, aren't I?!"

"Alright, well, if you're here, where is she?" Mr. Gold piped up, clapping a hand to Merlin's shoulder. He glanced at Mr. Gold, only to fail to produce a proper explanation. He hadn't actually thought it out that far….

"I see you're of no help then," Rumplestiltskin muttered.

"And I see you're a prat," Merlin said under his breath.

"Merlin!" Belle scolded, sending a fist to the boy's arm. He winced- along with a strong grip, she could certainly pack a punch! But bickering was going to get them nowhere. Morgana was out there somewhere, and he felt elated at the prospect of Arthur being alive as well. Emma slammed the book shut.

"Well, instead of fighting about it, how about we try to figure out where this Morgana might be, okay?" There was an awkward silence throughout as Snow and Charming finally joined them, arms looped in one another's. After filling them in on what was happening, Mr Gold clapped his hands excitedly.

"A new adventure- I love it!" he cheered, then at his wife's pointed look he rolled his eyes.

"And?" Belle admonished him, crossing her arms.

"…..And I promise not to kill anyone," he stated solemnly. Merlin frowned, slightly confused as to what he had just heard. Noticing the stare, Belle rubbed his arm reassuringly, "don't worry, that was during the curse-"

"Why did everything happen during the curse?" Merlin asked, his voice coming out as somewhat of a squeak.

"it's a long story," Rumplestiltskin said, "wouldn't want to bore you. Now, shall we get going?"

"Where are we going?" Merlin asked. Rumple sent him a mischievous smile, showing off a few yellowed, somewhat rotted teeth as he twiddled his fingers atop the golden decoration of his cane.

"The Enchanted Forest, of course," he replied, "where else?"


	9. Chapter 9

Morgana waltzed through the castle, the train of her black gown trailing behind her. The marbled floor was tiled, matching the white pillars that held up the high ceiling, the walls made a deep bluish purple color- so dark it looked almost black. It was definitely nicer than back in Camelot, with its dusty floors and paneled walls.

Camelot looked like a dinky children's toy compared to the castle she was in now.

"Oh, Arthur, if only you could see this…." she mumbled, a grin tugging at the corners of her lips. Footsteps echoing, she wandered farther into the castle, eyeing the stained glass windows that lined the walls. Colors danced on the tiles as light bled through.

"Who are you?"

Morgana spun around to find a woman standing a few feet away, a nasty scowl on her ruby red lips. The druid smirked.

"I could say the same," she replied, eyeing the woman tentatively. Her raven colored hair was piled high atop her head. A deep purple gown accentuated curves, the velvet fabric dotted with pieces of silver woven in intricate patterns along the hemlines and necklines and cuffs. The sleeves came to a point on her hands, a grand collar framing her face as it spiked up and outward behind her.

"Funny, I don't remember allowing peasants to speak to me in such a manner," the woman teased, striding over to Morgana. Now that she was up close, Morgana was able to get a good look at her, size her up if need be.

"Well, last time I checked I was a king's ward," Morgana shot back, blinking as she stared into the woman's eyes. They were a deep brown in color, almost black and glinting with a harsh coldness, furious for what she could only discern as…. was it revenge?

"Alright then, ward," she hissed, "tell me who you are or I might not lock you up- along with a sniveling huntsman."

"Intriguing," Morgana quipped, raising an eyebrow in disdain.

"Your name."

Morgana inclined her head slightly, "Morgana is what the druids call me- as well as the humans." A look of confusion crossed the woman's face- it was likely she had never heard of such a thing. _Interesting….. _Morgana thought, gesturing to her, "And yourself?" The woman cleared her throat, pursing her red lacquered lips.

"Queen Regina," she announced, putting emphasis on her title. The witch looked around, smoothing the skirt of her black gown. Shadows danced among the colored lights, long and thin as they stretched on the tile floor. Multiple corridors sprouted off into different directions- they were in the entryway, Morgana realized. She had to admit, it was pretty grand for an entryway compared to what she had back in Camelot.

"Didn't think I'd have to deal with another one of you queens ever again," Morgana grumbled, planting her hands on her hips. Regina cocked her head.

"Again?" she pressed, "whatever do you mean by that?"

"It's a long story," Morgana waved away the comment, "trust me." Regina narrowed her eyes at the druid standing in front of her. Nothing had happened, no blows had been dealt, but already she was sizing up to be a formidable opponent.

"Trust me," she said, flicking her wrist in small circles, a small cloud of glittering black smoke forming to hover a few inches above her palm, "I've got time." The skirts of her dress rustled as she approached Morgana, closing the distance between them.

"I really wouldn't want to bore you, _Your Highness_!" Morgana taunted, flipping her hand upward. One minute, Regina was standing, playing idly with a small cloud of smoke, the next flying backwards, green light crackling in spirals like electricity as it zapped her. Morgana smirked, watching as the woman struggled to get up, tripping over her dress as she managed to do so.

"What the hell was that?" she bellowed, balls of smoke forming at her fingertips.

"Didn't I tell you, Regina?" Morgana ignored her title, "I'm a druid." At Regina's slightly confused look, Morgana scowled, rolling her almost transparently green eyes. "It means, you twat, that I have magic! I'm a witch!" Regina let slip a small gasp, eyes widening.

That couldn't be possible. The only people who had magic were the fairies and Rumplestiltskin, alongside herself and her sister, Zelena. Morgana chuckled, watching fear ale over her features.

"What, you think only you can have magic?" she boasted, "I saw that little book-"

"Henry's book…." she whispered. Morgana nodded, inspecting her nails as if she were bored.

"That's right," she said, "that little book he reads all the time. Where you sent the people because of some lover's squabble, I believe?" Regina shook her head, clenching a fist. The smoke fell from her hands like black sand, skittering on the floor at her feet. It seemed to Morgana, that she had struck a nerve.

"Snow White deserved that!" she screeched, "all of them robbed me of my happy ending!" Her voice warbled, near tears as she yelled. Although she had recently lifted the curse, they were still unable to get back to the Enchanted Forest, back to their respective realms. Not that Regina had a problem with it. Indeed, she was quite happy where she was, still able to visit both worlds all the while still being able to use magic now and then.

"Well, it looks like I'll be taking it yet again," Morgana grinned maliciously, a gust of wind blowing through the castle as she raised a slender hand, lips barely forming one out of a million spells.

It seemed, Regina realized, that Snow White was no longer her objective, as she found herself thrown around like a rag doll in her own castle by someone even worse than the worst curse in her spell book. The marble was rough against her back as she slammed into it, small pieces of stone falling lightly.

"You know," Morgana called from across the room, "since reading your story in that silly little book, I thought you'd be a much more worthy opponent." Quickly raising a hand, Regina was able send a whip of magic back, causing her to stumble a few feet back.

"That's much more like it!" she nodded a cocky grin on her face as she raised her hand once more.


	10. Chapter 10

"So how exactly are we going to get to the Enchanted Forest?" Merlin asked, following them as they exited the shop and into the parking lot. Opening the door to a golden Cadillac- miraculously made to fit as many people as were in their group, Merlin noted- Rumplestiltskin helped them in and drove down the road.

"Magic, obviously," Rumplestiltskin answered, pulling to a stop in front of the town diner- The one were Ruby worked, Merlin remembered from the other day. The engine purred to a stop, and Merlin fumbled with the seatbelt buckle as he rushed to follow them inside, the bell above the door signaling new customers. It was as packed as yesterday, if not more so. Almost every booth was filled, save one tabs in the back by the window. Emma ushered everyone to it, chairs screeching as they were pulled collectively across the floor.

"Hey guys! What can I getcha?" Ruby rolled over, menus nearly spilling out of her arms as she handed them over. Charming and Snow had already begun looking through, Snow leaning her head against Charming's arm as he flipped through the pages. _Gwen was like that with Arthur…_ Merlin thought, a twang of pain filling his heart. It only felt like yesterday, when he had lost them.

"….ou okay?" Ruby's voice broke through his thoughts. Blinking, he looked up to stare into her brown eyes, and couldn't help but notice her eye shadow was the same bright red as her waitress uniform shorts, as well as the red beret she and on her head. Her eyes darted to the rest of the group, who were also looking at him with concern.

"Excuse me?" he stammered out, rubbing his forehead free of sweat. Her brown hair swayed as she leaned over him, placing a hand on the back of his chair- most likely to stay standing up straight, he figured. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed bright red highlights on the underside of her hair. Jazz music played on a tinny speaker overhead.

"I said are you okay?" she repeated, "you were kinda spacing out there." Merlin nodded, heaving a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm, uh, fine, thanks," he said quietly. Ruby pulled out a notepad, beginning to scribble all over it.

"Well, what do you want?" she asked. Merlin raised his eyebrows, processing what she had said. Nodding suddenly, he answered hastily, "Oh, I'll have uh, bacon." With everyone staring him down, it was the only thing that jumped out at him on the menu. Of course, having eaten it the other day his mouth began to nearly water at the thought of the sizzling pig fat, having never had it back home.

"Hey Emma," Ruby said, slipping the notepad into her apron pocket, "what happened to the old geezer with you yesterday?" Emma cocked her head, stealing a quick glance at Merlin.

"What about him?" she asked. Ruby shrugged, spinning in a circle on her rollerblades.

"You know- the visitor from England?" she reminded her. Without a word, Emma pointed to Merlin, who was squished between Belle and Mary Margaret. Ruby chuckled, shaking her head as she took him in.

"Very funny, Em," she laughed, "but seriously, what happened to him?" Emma nodded, keeping her finger on Merlin.

"That's him," she insisted.

The waitress' mouth formed a slight o-shape as she looked him up and down, taking in the baggy clothes on his skinny frame. he noticed her eyes fall on the red neckerchief for a split second before she gasped in a hushed whisper, "Does he know about the curse?!" Emma nodded.

"That's why he's here," Emma said, then added, "well, not really, but we assume it has something to do with it." Ruby bit her lip, crossing her arms. The hat she wore was tilted at a jaunty angle. Merlin grinned- he could probably lop it off her head with a quick flash in his eyes, no doubt. In a few minutes, Emma had pulled out the book again, filling Ruby in on the details.

"So your name is Merlin?" she asked.

"That is what the humans called me," he agreed, "as well as the name given to me at birth."

"And you were the crochety old man here with Emma yesterday?" Again, Merlin nodded, wincing internally at the insult.

"That is incredible!" Ruby guffawed, "wait- if you have magic, what do the wizards call you?"

"You mean the druids?" Ruby rolled her eyes, waving it away as if it were a fly buzzing annoyingly in her ear.

"Yeah, yeah," she droned, "whatever- what did they call you?" Merlin felt the heat rise to his cheeks. If he had told anyone about his powers back in Camelot, he certainly would have been killed, not sharing stories around a so-called campfire. Everyone was completely enraptured, Mr. Gold clasping his hands as if offering a business proposition.

"Oh, don't mind us, dearie," he laughed, motioning for him to continue. Coughing, Merlin sunk down in his chair, resting his hands on the tabletop in case he ever decided to pull himself back up.

"Well?" Snow chimed in, "what did the wizards-"

"Druids-"

"-call you?" The look on he face was one of whimsy, a child being read a bedtime story.

"The druids-" he stressed the term, "-called me Emerys." Belle wrinkled her nose.

"That doesn't sound very nice on the tongue," she commented distastefully.

"Well that was before I was given this destiny, so I'm sorry if it isn't to your liking," he said sarcastically, then stopped himself, eyes quickly darting to ruby. While he was telling them the story she had pulled up a chair, managing to squeeze hers next to him at the table. Another waitress glared at her as she rolled passed, obviously jealous that she was distracted by friend instead of doing her job.

"Did you just say destiny?" Emma asked with a huff. Merlin nodded.

"Yeah, I did, so what?" he said.

"What is your destiny?" Merlin rolled his eyes, a groan escaping his throat.

"If i need to answer that question I swear to the gods-" he muttered angrily, fingers clenching and unclenching. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Listen, kid," she sighed, "you aren't the first person to hear that around here, trust me," she grumbled with annoyance, "but how about we save that story for another day, okay?" She turned to Mr. Gold, "do you have any bright ideas on how to get back?" Belle chuckled as he mocked surprise, Merlin feeling as if he was a tad overdramatic- of course, he seems like the type of man to do so anyway. It almost reminded him of Gwaine in a way, with his over exaggerated motions and sighs.

"Do you doubt me, dearie?" he said with false shock, "of course I have a way there!"

"Well, what is it?" Charming finally decided to join the conversation, abruptly reminded of the ring.

"Well, in order to obtain it, we need to go to Regina's house," Rumple provided, leaning forward, an audible groan rising from everyone else, leaving Merlin confused- what was so bad about this Regina woman anyway?!

"Okay, well what are we looking for once we get there?" Emma sighed, rubbing her temples.

"The hat, dearie!" Rumple said, raising a finger, smiling as if a lightbulb just went off over his head- and possibly shattered. Emma shook her head, curling her hands into a fist.

"No…" she laughed nervously, "surely you don't mean….!" Rumple merely nodded as she trailed off, Merlin watching as her face paled to a ghostly white.

"Yes dearie," he said, "we need to get his hat."

"But he tried killing me and Snow last time he showed up!" Emma had to keep herself from yelling fully, her throat going hoarse, "and you want us to get it back!" Rumple rolled his eyes- whether or not people died during a quest was something he preferred not to bother himself with, Merlin could tell.

"Well, who was the previous owner?" Merlin shrugged, grinning, "I mean, he couldn't be all that bad-"

"You obviously know nothing," Mr. Gold cut him off, "the previous owner of the hat was none other than the creator!"

"And that was….?"

"The Mad Hatter himself, known here as a man named Jefferson," Snow filled him in. Merlin wrinkled his nose- there was no one he remembered back in Camelot with such a title. Americans sure had strange customs then, if they gave people titles like "The Mad Hatter."

"Alright, then let's just go to this Regina's house and get the hat-" Merlin said, a sudden thought popping into his head. If they were able to get to a different realm through this hat, then it might possibly help him find Arthur- granted he was still alive, which in the deepest corner of his mind he doubted.

"He died right in my arms…." Merlin sighed to himself, feeling tears prick the corner of his eyes. Ruby cocked her head, smearing the red lipstick she wore as she licked her lips.

"Who, Jefferson?" she said, folioing with nervous laughter, "because he isn't dead, he's trapped forever in Wonderland-"

"No, no not him….. not Jefferson…." Merlin was quick to correct her. _I've definitely got to be more careful about what comes out of my mouth!_ he internally scolded himself. Ruby grinned, shrugging her shoulders as she leaned over, resting her elbows on the table.

"Alright, then who?" she asked.

There was no doubt that the entire group could pinpoint the exact moment the young wizard was about to shatter to pieces. Before he could stop it, tears were flowing like waterfalls, chest and shoulders wracked with sobs, what Merlin could only describe as a dagger slicing into his ribcage as he cried. Memories flooded his mind, each one worst than the last.

The Knights of the Round Table, charging into battle with their swords held high.

Gwen- Arthur's new wife and the Once and Future Queen of Camelot, waiting at the castle for her husband to return safely home.

Mordred, a fellow druid and honorary knight, betraying the King at the last minute. Merlin shook his head- the blood that had been spilled that night was splashed on everything; his clothes and skin and far had been stained with the stuff.

But the worst was how he had reacted when Merlin finally told him.

Merlin snapped his head up as soon as he felt a hand on his shoulder, finding himself staring at Emma, who's lips were pursed in a thin line on her face.

"We're attracting attention," she said simply, eyeing a few customers warily, although they too were recently freed from Regina's curse. The sheriff pointed to a group of construction workers as they walked in, all rowdy and covered in hair. All of them, however, had the courtesy to wave and incline their head towards the table, Snow and Charming returning the sentiment. "See that group we just waved to?"

"What about them?" Merlin wiped his nose on his sleeve, snot dampening the cloth only slightly.

"Those are the seven dwarves in reality," Emma explained. Pointing to Ruby, "this one? She's Red Riding Hood in the other realm."

"Over the river and through the woods, as they say!" she joked, raising a hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with any of these stories," Merlin shook his head, casting his eyes down. The granite table top had little black dots in the smooth stone, creating small circular patterns all around. Emma slid Henry's book across the table to him.

"Well, I suggest you familiarize yourself with them quickly, because where we're going, you'll need the info," Emma ordered. The leather of the covers was smooth on Merlin's skin, and as soon as he opened to the first page- titled "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves", respectively- everyone was trying to yell over one another to tell him tales as old as time.


End file.
